Ensejo
by Bel 22
Summary: Tyler tinha ido embora outra vez. E Stefan estava ali por ela.


**N/A: Eu só espero que vocês sejam pacientes e compreensivos porque essa é a primeira fanfic de The Vampire Diaries que eu escrevo. Pediram para eu escrever algo especificamente do Stefan com a Caroline, e eu achei uma boa ideia; a história surgiu bem facilmente na minha cabeça. O enredo dela combina muito com a canção Coward do Hayden Calnin, caso vocês curtam ler ouvindo música. Espero que vocês gostem e que essa fanfic não fique devendo nada para as que eu escrevo de Crepúsculo.**

**Um beijo.**

**Disclaimer: **The Vampire Diaries não me pertence. Todo mundo sabe.

**Shipp: **Stefan/Caroline.

**Censura: **16.

* * *

Tyler tinha ido embora outra vez.

Ele tinha ido até a faculdade e assistido três aulas do curso de Sociologia que _ela_ o tinha matriculado e então partido para cuidar de uma nova matilha de lobos. Tipo, a Caroline o entendia. Ela não era egoísta ao ponto de achar que os lobos tinham que se virarem sozinhos quando era tão difícil passar pela lua cheia. Mas ela só queria que pelo menos uma vez na vida Tyler a colocasse em primeiro lugar.

Caroline nunca esteve em primeiro lugar na vida de alguém que não fosse sua mãe — o que não era muito lisonjeador.

Ela estava sozinha mais de novo.

Ela tinha tentado falar com Tyler. Ligara para ele dezesseis vezes. E depois desistira. Pelo visto ela não era uma companhia bem-vinda nem para seu namorado — ele com certeza a estava evitando.

Caroline estava em um estado de estafa mental permanente.

Desde que começara a faculdade com a Elena, as coisas tinham tomado uma nova cara. Era como se ela finalmente tivesse aquele recomeço merecido depois de toda a merda que tinha passado em Mystic Falls. Ela tinha virado uma vampira. Sua mãe estava em um conselho de caça-vampiros. Damon. Matt. As mortes. Seu pai. Tyler. Mais mortes. Klaus. Tyler mais uma vez.

Entrar para a faculdade tinha feito Caroline se sentir como se finalmente tivesse conseguido quebrar esse ciclo vicioso onde todo mundo sempre se fodia. Mas então a colega de quarto dela tomava verbana e morreu e ela percebeu que toda a merda a tinha seguido. Era como se ela não fosse conseguir ter paz enquanto existisse. Caroline só queria voltar a fazer coisas que adolescentes comuns faziam: ir a festas e beber até se arrepender, dançar, transar com o seu namorado e poder lavar as mãos em um dia de sol sem precisar se preocupar em morrer incinerada caso o seu anel escapasse do dedo.

Ela estava exausta.

E não era a única. Elena parecia estar no mesmo barco.

Caroline tinha passado a sua fase invejosa quando ficara realmente amiga da Elena, mas agora por um segundo tudo tinha voltado à tona porque Tyler a estava evitando e Elena tinha dois caras lambendo o chão em que ela pisava. Por que ela não podia simplesmente _se decidir_? Por que ela sempre tinha que entrar naquele estado de melancolia que a deixava meio filosófica e por que Caroline sempre tinha que ouvir tudo sobre a vida amorosa dela?

Quando ela era uma humana em Mystic Falls as coisas eram diferentes. Para começar, eram os outros que ouviam sobre a sua vida amorosa — o que era bem melhor. Quer dizer, pelo menos naquela época ela _tinha_ uma vida amorosa.

Porque a Caroline da faculdade só tinha um flerte com um dos alunos da sala de medicina e um namorado que a evitava.

Ela nem sabia mais se se reconhecia.

Caroline nem sabia mais se gostava de si mesma.

O telefone tocou e não era o dela. Caroline levantou a cabeça até enxergar Elena deitada em sua própria cama, encarando o celular. O olhar de Elena se encontrou com o dela.

— É o Damon — ela disse.

Caroline conteve a vontade de revirar os olhos. Desde que tinha descoberto que, como _doppelgängers_ amantes, Stefan e Elena estavam destinados e que o universo sempre arrumaria uma forma de juntá-los e essas coisas, Damon tinha estado atrás de Elena a cada segundo. Ele agia como se apenas em um minuto a sós Elena pudesse decidir que não o amava mais e queria Stefan. O fato de Stefan não ter recuperado a memória dele completamente e Elena ter que reviver todos os momentos românticos dos dois junto com ele para tentar despertar algum gatilho que fizesse as lembranças voltarem também não ajudava.

Damon estava inseguro. Céus, isso era tudo o que Caroline menos precisava agora.

— Você deveria atender — ela respondeu para Elena. — Ele não vai parar de te ligar se você o ignorar, você sabe disso.

Elena bufou baixinho, o que só confirmou o ponto de vista de Caroline.

Damon queria se encontrar com ela. Ele estava do lado de fora e queria fazer qualquer coisa que casais faziam — Caroline nem se lembrava mais de como era isso. Ele queria fazer sexo e ficar doidão e continuar fazendo as pazes com Elena, já que aparentemente ainda havia algo entre eles além do Stefan.

Elena pegou a sua bolsa e um casaco e suspirou quando chegou à porta.

— Vejo você mais tarde — ela disse.

— Não se apresse — Caroline respondeu baixinho, mas é claro que Elena tinha ouvido. Audição de vampiro era uma merda às vezes.

Elena franziu o cenho por um segundo, mas Damon estava ligando mais uma vez no seu celular, então ela apenas acenou para Caroline e saiu pela porta.

Caroline estava sozinha.

Ela ficou na internet por algum tempo, como qualquer pessoa infeliz com a própria vida e cansada faria. Isso durou até que a infelicidade foi substituída por irritação quando bateram na porta. Elena não podia ter se esquecido das chaves _de novo_, não é?

Caroline bufou e correu para abri-la.

Não era Elena.

Era Stefan.

Ele parecia meio sem jeito de estar ali, como se soubesse que ficaria muito deslocado naquele dormitório de faculdade. Ele estava usando aqueles jeans que deixavam o seu corpo maravilhoso e aquela camisa cinza de manga três quartos que realçava seus olhos azul-acinzentados.

Caroline segurou a respiração por um segundo.

Ele coçou o pescoço, ainda sem jeito.

— Oi — ela murmurou, piscando um pouco.

— Oi — ele disse, tentando sorrir.

— A Elena não está. — Ela apontou para o dormitório vazio.

— Eu sei. Eu estava em casa quando Damon decidiu que iria chamá-la para sair. Eu vim aqui para te ver.

— Ah.

Certo, talvez aquilo fosse um pouco estranho. Eles estavam bem amigos agora, então não era suposto haver aquela tensão sexual que estava fazendo com que Caroline quisesse cruzar as pernas e dar um passo para trás, não é? Ou talvez fosse um passo para frente.

Stefan piscou, como se algo que ele não considerara antes tivesse aparecido em sua mente.

— Você não está ocupada, não é?

— Ah, não! — ela negou abruptamente. Depois deu uma risada sem graça pelo seu desespero. — De jeito nenhum.

Merda.

Ele tinha entendido da primeira vez. Tinha sido totalmente desnecessário negar de novo. Isso só mostrava o quão solitária ela estava. Caroline provavelmente se afogaria em um pote de sorvete quando ele fosse embora.

Isso pelo menos parecia ser o tipo de coisa que a nova Caroline faria.

Stefan escorregou as mãos para dentro dos bolsos da frente de seus jeans.

— Você quer entrar? — ela perguntou, mas soou mais como um pedido. Pelo menos com ele aqui ela teria um pouco de companhia. Tudo o que precisava era ignorar o clima estranho.

Ela se afastou para Stefan conseguir passar pela porta.

Ele andou pelo dormitório e se sentou na cama dela. O cheiro provavelmente denunciou onde cada uma delas dormia e isso teria feito Caroline corar, se ela pudesse.

— Espero não estar te incomodando — ele começou enquanto a olhava. — É que você disse que eu podia te procurar se precisasse de alguma coisa.

Ah, então ele queria alguma coisa.

— Claro. Eu disse isso.

Ele ficou em silêncio.

Caroline fez uma pausa.

— Então, você precisa de alguma coisa?

— Eu estava me sentindo meio sozinho — ele admitiu. — Minhas memórias ainda não estão cem por cento, mas imaginei que seria aceitável eu querer passar um tempo com você se somos amigos.

Ela tinha dito isso. Que eles eram amigos.

Era aceitável amigos passarem um tempo juntos? Sim.

Por que não parecia aceitável Caroline e Stefan passarem um tempo juntos?

— Eu estava me sentindo meio sozinha também — ela cochichou, surpresa por ter confessado.

Stefan imediatamente assumiu uma postura preocupada.

— Você está com algum tipo de problema? — ele perguntou.

Ela bufou e fez uma careta.

— O mesmo de sempre, você sabe.

— Tyler ainda não voltou?

Então Stefan sabia que ele tinha partido.

Caroline se sentou no chão, de frente para ele, e abraçou seus joelhos contra o peito.

— Ele não vai voltar tão cedo. Eu só estou cansada de ser a namorada patética que senta e espera por ele, sabe? — Ela bufou de novo. — Eu não quero falar sobre Tyler. Me conta por que você veio aqui de verdade.

Stefan franziu o cenho por um segundo.

— Como assim?

— Ah, você sabe. Existem muitos lugares para você ir. E todo mundo sabe que você fica todo melancólico e solitário quando está sofrendo por amor. Eu achei que você fosse querer ficar sozinho. Não costumo ser a primeira opção por aqui, como já deu para se perceber. — Stefan ia retrucar, então ela foi mais rápida. — Certo. Sem mais autopiedade aqui. Mas me conta.

Ele sorriu um pouco e passou a mão pelo cabelo.

— Eu tive uns flashes de memória onde estava dançando com você. Parecia um tipo de festa, não sei. Acho que isso me fez vir até aqui. Você estava usando um vestido azul claro e um tipo de lenço enrolado no pescoço. Seu cabelo estava trançado na parte da frente como uma tiara. — Ele fez uma pausa. — Eu só fiquei meio confuso porque eu não parecia muito feliz em estar dançando com você.

Caroline sorriu de volta para ele.

— Eu me lembro. — O sorriso dela aumentou e sua voz tinha um tom de divertimento. — Nós não éramos exatamente chegados naquela época.

Stefan franziu o cenho.

— O que tinha de errado com a gente? — ele quis saber.

— Nós éramos diferentes.

— Nós fomos diferentes por muito tempo?

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior.

— Talvez.

O olhar dela fez Stefan rir.

— Eu estou feliz por ter você aqui, Caroline. — Ele alcançou a mão dela. — Sei que não sou fácil e queria que você soubesse que estou muito grato por você ficar do meu lado.

Ela balançou a cabeça.

— Você age como se eu não fosse um pé no saco reclamando sobre a minha vida amorosa.

— Você está chateada. Isso é normal — ele apontou. — Além disso, é bom saber que eu posso fazer algo por você também. Cansei de ficar melancólico e solitário enquanto sofro por amor — ele disse, usando as mesmas palavras que ela optou anteriormente, e ergueu uma de suas sobrancelhas para deixar claro que ele estava brincando.

— Stefan! — ela reclamou, ultrajada. — Eu não quis dizer desse jeito, você sabe.

— Eu sei.

Ela suspirou e os dois conseguiram ouvir no silêncio que seguiu o estômago de Stefan roncando. Caroline riu e se levantou. Ela bateu a poeira para longe de sua calça e disse que ia buscar um lanchinho para eles. Stefan não protestou. Ela se inclinou na direção do frigobar que tinha acabado de abrir.

— Eu tenho O negativo e AB positivo, qual você... — Ela se virou e trombou ele, que estava parado bem a sua frente em vez de sentado na sua cama. Caroline levantou os olhos e parecia que o nariz de Stefan estava muito próximo ao seu e toda a tensão sexual que tinha se dissipado ao longo da conversa deles tinha voltado com toda a força do mundo e estava agora mesmo ocupando a distância entre os umbigos deles.

— Você é uma ótima amiga — ele soltou de repente e ela soube que ele estava nervoso.

Ela soube que ele também podia sentir a tensão entre eles.

— Ah... obrigada.

— Eu acho preciso ir agora — ele murmurou, dando um passo para trás.

Caroline fechou a porta do frigobar e deu um passo na direção de Stefan.

— O quê? Não... — Ela piscou. — Não vai.

— Mas, Caroline...

Ela percebeu que estava cansada de ficar sozinha. Estava cansada de ser deixada para trás e Stefan era a primeira pessoa que estava ali por ela em um bom tempo. Ela não queria que ele fosse embora também.

— Fique, por favor.

Ela faria qualquer coisa para ele ficar.

— Tudo bem — ele murmurou, voltando a se sentar na cama dela. A posição que ele tinha assumido era meio estranha, mas Caroline sabia como ajudá-lo. Ela tinha passado sua adolescência inteira fazendo boquete nos alunos gostosos de Mystic Falls, então ela podia dizer que as suas habilidades eram bem decentes.

Ela se ajoelhou na frente dele e estendeu o braço para desabotoar a calça jeans do Stefan.

— Shhh — ela fez quando ele ficou agitado. Ela só não queria ficar sozinha mais.

— O que você está fazendo? — ele perguntou, segurando as mãos dela que estavam tentando entrar em suas calças.

— Um favor. Eu estou te fazendo um favor. Nós somos amigos.

Um boquete em troca de um pouco de companhia. Era uma troca justa? Quem se importava? A velha Caroline estava de volta e a nova Caroline gostava dela.

— Nós _somos_ amigos. — Stefan engoliu seco. Ele revirou os olhos quando as mãos dela conseguiram se livrar das dele e alcançar o cós de sua calça. Caroline foi rápida em puxá-lo para baixo junto com a cueca que Stefan usava e se aproximar da ereção que ele tinha. Ela a tocou com a boca. — Caroline... — Stefan arquejou. Ela fez mais força com a boca, sugando com mais fricção. Sua língua era úmida e rápida contra Stefan. — Caroline! — ele disse com mais convicção depois de um segundo, forçando-a a olhar para ele. — Pare.

Caroline deu um sorriso que mostrou as suas covinhas.

— Você não quer que eu pare.

Ele passou a mão pelo seu cabelo, exasperado.

— Eu quero sim. Você não pode continuar com isso pelos motivos errados. Não precisa me fazer um boquete para ter um pouco de companhia. Nós somos amigos.

Então ele tinha percebido a jogada dela.

Caroline afastou a sua boca e a suas mãos dele e colocou uma mecha de seu cabelo atrás de sua orelha. Ela estava envergonhada.

— Eu sinto muito... — ela começou, mas foi interrompida por seu próprio soluço.

— Ei, não. Não precisa sentir muito. Eu só não queria que você fizesse algo e se arrependesse mais tarde, entende?

Ela mordeu o lábio e pela primeira vez foi honesta consigo mesma.

— Eu não vou me arrepender mais tarde, Stefan. Não vou começar um monólogo aqui, mas minha vida tem estado uma merda e isso aqui... isso aqui é algo _bom_. Eu não vou me arrepender.

— Você tem certeza?

A tensão sexual ainda estava toda sobre eles. Ela assentiu.

Então Stefan a puxou para o seu colo e a beijou. Ele estava com as calças jeans nos tornozelos, então Caroline podia sentir a ereção dele contra o tecido de sua calcinha. A sua saia já estava amontoada na altura de sua cintura.

Caroline tinha transado com Damon. Ela tinha transado com Tyler. Ela tinha transado com vários caras e tinha sido incrível, mas Stefan tinha todo um jeito diferente de tocá-la. Ele a tocava como se importasse. Era como se ele realmente quisesse dizer cada um daqueles atos. Não era necessariamente romântico, mas havia algo diferente ali. Mesmo quando ele ficava mais selvagem e arrancava a blusa e o sutiã dela em um único gesto era diferente.

Caroline o ajudou a puxar a camisa dele por cima da cabeça para nenhum dos dois ter que perder tempo desabotoando-a. Em um piscar de olhos ele tinha se livrado de seus sapatos e suas meias e puxado a saia por cima dos braços de Caroline. Ele deitou com as costas contra o colchão e puxou Caroline por cima dele. Stefan estava nu e Caroline estava só de calcinha. Ele se inclinou para beijar os seios dela.

— Você é maravilhosa — ele murmurou enquanto corria seu nariz por toda a pele branca dela. Os seios de Caroline se arrepiaram quando ele alcançou os seus mamilos.

Caroline gemeu baixinho quando sentiu os beijos molhados de Stefan em seus seios e apertou os olhos quando sentiu a mão dele afastando a sua calcinha para o lado e os dedos dele a alcançando. Ela ainda podia sentir a ereção de Stefan atrás de sua bunda e isso só fazia com que o prazer pelos dedos dele se movimentando aumentasse. Stefan escorregou o seu polegar contra o clitóris dela e os dedos dos pés dela se contorceram.

Ele era atencioso.

Ela só percebeu que seu quadril estava se movimentando para frente e para trás quando Stefan deixou escapar um gemido embaixo dela e usou a sua mão livre para ajudar Caroline com o embalo. A outra mão dele ainda não tinha parado os movimentos dentro dela. Os dedos dele eram ágeis e precisos e tão maravilhosos.

Caroline soltou um suspiro.

Ela se inclinou para beijar o pescoço de Stefan e a parte de trás da orelha dele e seu corpo inteirinho se arrepiou quando ele gemeu. Ela escorregou suas mãos pelo peito dele e beijou os mamilos arrepiados. Minha nossa, ele estava com tanto tesão quanto ela. Os seios de Caroline tocaram o peito de Stefan e foi como se uma explosão tivesse acontecido dentro de seu estômago de tão sensíveis que eles estavam.

E ela também estava tão molhada. Stefan beijou o nariz dela e esfregou a têmpora depois de afastar o cabelo loiro. Seus dedos tinham aumentado o movimento. Quando Caroline se agarrou aos ombros dele e seus dedos se contorceram e ela abriu a boca, ele estava dentro dela. Todo o seu pênis estava no meio das coxas dela e ela podia senti-lo ali, quente.

Era ótimo que vampiros não engravidassem ou transmitissem DST.

— Minha nossa — ela sussurrou, tentando recuperar o fôlego por um segundo.

— Você está bem? — ele quis saber. Suas mãos atenciosas estavam por toda parte, o que fez Caroline sorrir e gemer um pouquinho.

— Não pare agora — ela pediu.

— Eu não vou.

Stefan começou a se mexer. Ele podia sentir o elástico da calcinha que tinha sido apenas afastada contra o seu pênis e podia sentir a bunda de Caroline em cima das suas coxas e os seios dela contra o seu peito. Ele podia sentir o cabelo dela tocando seus ombros conforme ela ia e vinha em cima do seu colo e podia sentir a respiração quente e entrecortada dela batendo na lateral de seu rosto.

Ele queria beijá-la.

Ela tinha gosto de maracujá e dias ensolarados. Seus olhos azuis eram como um céu sem nuvens e o sorriso com covinhas dela era uma das coisas mais fofas que ele já tinha visto.

Pensar sobre isso só fez o seu tesão aumentar.

Stefan podia sentir os lábios macios dela contra os seus e o nariz dela tocando o seu. Ele podia sentir o gosto fresco do hálito dela e a língua de Caroline se movendo contra a sua. Ele estava no céu. Ele estava em uma cama com Caroline sentada em seu colo. Ele escorregou sua mão livre pelas costas dela e pôde sentir o arrepio dela ecoar por todos os lugares de seu corpo.

Caroline era maravilhosa.

Ela era uma pessoa maravilhosa e uma amiga maravilhosa e não se dava o devido valor. Ela sempre tinha ficado com caras idiotas ao longo do caminho e isso fez com que ela achasse que não valia à pena.

Ela estava tão errada.

Ela valia muito à pena. Caroline era digna do mundo.

Mas tudo o que eles tinham era o agora.

— Stefan — ela suspirou quando ele escorregou a mão pelas costas dela mais uma vez, acariciando toda a extensão.

— Caroline — ele murmurou, beijando os olhos fechados dela.

O ritmo do vai e vem tinha aumentado e agora Caroline também tinha adquirido sua própria frequência contra o quadril dele. Quando ela gozou, todo o corpo dela se comprimiu e se fechou. O cenho dela franziu e os dentes trincaram e os dedos das mãos e dos pés se contorceram. Ela até mesmo encolheu seu pescoço contra os ombros. Mas então ela relaxou contra ele e Stefan pôde ver um sorriso brincalhão de satisfação surgir no rosto dela.

Então foi a vez dele. Ele durou apenas alguns segundos. Foi tudo muito rápido e... intenso. Quando ele despertou de seu próprio prazer, ela ainda estava em cima dele. Uma de suas mãos estava brincando com o cabelo dele e a outra estava languidamente deslizando para cima e para baixo do braço de Stefan. Ele podia sentir os seios dela indo e vindo em cima de seu peito conforme os dois respiravam.

Os dois estavam sorrindo.

Stefan pegou a mão dela e a apertou suavemente.

O clima quebrou quando o celular de Caroline apitou. Ambos ficaram rígidos e ela alcançou o aparelho rapidamente ao se sentar na cama.

— É a Elena — ela disse depressa, não querendo que Stefan pensasse que ela estava trocando mensagens com o Tyler segundos depois de ter feitos sexo com ele. Não era como se ela devesse a ele alguma coisa, mas... — Ela só quer saber se eu vou querer comer chinês de janta.

Stefan assentiu e o corpo dele relaxou minimamente.

Caroline respondeu a mensagem e, quando se virou, Stefan já estava com as calças vestidas. Ela ajeitou sua calcinha e colocou sua blusa rapidamente, ansiosa para não se sentir mais tão desconfortável, mas nada mudou.

— Acho que agora é realmente hora de ir — ele disse, dando um sorriso fraco.

Ambos sabiam que Elena ia chegar logo. Caroline não insistiu para ele ficar dessa vez. Stefan continuou se vestindo e ela engoliu seco antes de falar.

— Stefan — ela começou, nervosa —, eu disse que não ia me arrepender e eu não vou, mas nem o Tyler nem a Elena podem saber disso. — Caroline não ia arruinar a sua pseudo amizade e o seu namoro por causa de uma transa.

Ele piscou por um segundo, mas não disse nada. Então concordou.

— Eu nunca faria nada para te magoar — ele prometeu. Sua expressão era bem suave e calma. — Se você acha que é melhor guardarmos segredo sobre o que aconteceu hoje, pode confiar em mim, Caroline.

Ela deixou o ar escapar, aliviada.

— Obrigada.

— Nós somos amigos — ele disse, como se isso explicasse tudo.

Antes de ir embora, ele beijou o rosto dela, seus dedos afastando o cabelo loiro do rosto de Caroline, e depois ele beijou a palma da mão dela.

Então ele se foi e Caroline ficou sozinha.

Mais uma vez.

* * *

**Reviews são sempre bem-vindas.**


End file.
